


妈妈睡了

by aaaoes



Category: Bjyx, 王一博/肖战 - Fandom
Genre: Mother and Son, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoes/pseuds/aaaoes
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 1





	妈妈睡了

避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷  
nsnsns  
领养的啵啵崽  
下yao MJ  
主啵啵视角 第一人称吧  
我打开新世界不做人了jojo  
成年啵啵崽の爱  
不是小妈文学  
垃圾镐皇 我不会写黄涩 私密马赛 准备下次写清醒的镐皇

妈妈睡了。妈妈喝完桌上我给她倒的一杯水后哄我睡觉，自己却先睡着了，睡得好熟，好香。

睡梦中的妈妈样子好美。漂亮的眼睛紧紧地闭着，弯弯的眉毛也在睡觉，妈妈的脸也红扑扑的。

睡梦中的妈妈好温柔，像平常照顾我一样。我第一次见到这样的妈妈，我好喜欢我的妈妈，于是我把白色的粉末放入桌上的水杯里，拉着她让她给我讲故事。

妈妈微笑着，好似在睡梦中做了甜甜的梦。

我躺在妈妈身边也微笑着，我看着妈妈微微张开的嘴唇，呼吸时耸动的山峰，我忍不住了，我太喜欢妈妈了。我靠近她亲了一下她的嘴唇。妈妈的嘴唇好软，我好想再吃一口，可妈妈说过做人不要贪心。我觉得没关系的，我就再吃一口。我亲着妈妈的嘴唇一路向下来到我最喜欢的地方，妈妈的胸脯不大不小刚好我的一只手能抓住，肉乎乎的又圆又挺。虽然我不是妈妈的亲生孩子，也没有吃过乳汁，现在机会来了，我把妈妈的内衣扣解开然后用嘴裹住妈妈胸前的樱桃像小婴儿一样吮吸着。我好着急我为什么吸不到乳汁，我可喜欢喝牛奶呢。但是我想了想学校里的生物课，好像只有怀孕了才会有乳汁。

我吃完一边吃另一边，手摸着妈妈隐私的地方，妈妈的恥丘很肥，肉嘟嘟的手感很好，我快速扒下妈妈的蕾丝内裤，摸着阴唇湿嗒嗒的，妈妈睡着了也还是会有反应呢。我一手揉着小豆豆一手摸着奶子。不一会妈妈的水越来越多，我也忍不住了，半跪在床上把裤子脱掉，把那根肉棒在穴口磨了两下，狠狠插入，小穴里面又紧又热，舒服极了，原来这就是妈妈小穴的味道。我看着妈妈一点也没有要醒来的迹象，便放心大胆的把她的腿拉开架到自己的腰上，开始抽插，黏黏的，热热的，不管怎样程度都紧紧绞着肉棒，小穴里面喷出汁液浇在我的肉棒上我差点就射，我掐住妈妈的腰拔了出来才忍住。

我把妈妈翻了个身，妈妈的屁股我也很喜欢，不算大但是特别的翘，臀肉不多不少，捏着舒服极了。妈妈的屁股手感太好了，我忍不住伸手打了两下，清脆的响声让我回了神，我继续我的抽插工作，毕竟我还没满足。

小穴又一次喷出汁液，我好像顶出一个开口，本来小穴就吸的又紧又舒服顶出的开口又迫不及待的吸着龟头，实在太爽了，我的操弄更厉害了，媚肉被操弄翻出又进去，开口越顶越大，最后卡住了我的龟头又一波温热的汁液喷出我被夹的受不住全盘缴械。

我拔出来我的肉棒，深情的看了一眼妈妈，睡梦中的妈妈好累，我决定只做一次就不做了。妈妈的呼吸依旧是那么的平静。她乌黑的头发粘在微微渗出汗珠的额头上。窗外的鸟在唱歌，发出沙沙的响声，可是妈妈全听不到。她干了好多活儿，累了，乏了，她真该好好睡一觉。


End file.
